Glows of the sun
by Edelweiss25
Summary: Remake dari GOTS yang lalu,,, dengan perbaikan penulisan Hinata gadis berusia 17 tahun, yang mempunyai masalah dihadapkan dengan takdir yang tak terduga mengubah segalanya. Naruto anak laki-laki yang berusaha untuk selalu ramah terhadap teman-temannya, bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang dingin dan cuek. Bisakah Naruto merubah gadis itu? Sekuel NARUTO X HINATA
1. Chapter 1

GLOWS OF THE SUN

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO .

** Sekuel NaruHina**  
Disclaimer : Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto Love Story Of Naruto and Hinata

Warning : Fic ini penuh ketidak sempurnaan terutama dalam EYD dan tanda baca.

"Semua kejadian dalam chapter ini hanya karangan Author semata tidak ada kepentingan apapun selain untuk kepentingan hiburan semata"

Bacalah sampai akhir, baru jika merasa ini mengecewakan dengan jumlah review yang tidak sesuai dengan isinya yang hancur, mohon bantuannya.

Chapter 1

Semburat pagi mentari perlahan menembus celah jendela kamar seorang gadis muda berusia 17 tahun. Seperti biasanya gadis itu terbangun tepat pukul 6 pagi, bangun dari ranjangnya dan pergi kearah kamar mandi selama setengah jam lamanya ia selesai dari mandinya kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah tas yang sudah disiapkannya malam tadi untuk dibawa ke sekolahnya memakai sepatu kets. Setelah semuanya rapi dan siap ia melangkah turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan pagi yang telah disiapkan ibundanya. Setelah itu ia berangkat bersama adik kesayangannya menggunakan motor maticnya meski sebenarnya sebuah mobil sudah tersedia bagi dirinya dan adiknya tetapi dia memilih mengendarai motornya bersama adiknya karena ia berpikir untuk mandiri agar tidak merepotkan kedua orang tuanya. Sekolahnya dengan sekolah adiknya berdekatan hanya berbeda tingkatan, ia duduk dibangku SMA kelas XI IPA 1 dengan predikat siswa berprestasi dan adiknya duduk dibangku SMP kelas VII C prestasinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan kakaknya namun sedikit berbeda dengan kepribadian kakaknya. Tak jarang banyak orang yang mengidolakannya karena kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya membuat siswi SMA yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga, ya dia adalah tokoh utama dalam cerita ini dengan kepribadiannya yang cukup bertolak belakang dengan teman-teman lainnya ia seorang gadis yang patuh, pendiam, pemalu, santun, hormat, pandai, rajin, suka membantu orang, dan kebaikan lainnya saking sikapnya yang sangat penuh kebaikan.

Kebanyakan dirinya selalu dimanfaatkan oleh teman-temannya, terlebih karena dirinya terlahir dari kedua orang tua yang kaya raya pemilik perusahaan besar Hyuuga Corp serta berdarah ningrat, dan wajah cantik nan ayu dengan tubuh tinggi semampai rambut hitam keunguan serta kulitnya yang putih bersih dan bibirnya yang mungil namun menggoda tak aneh bila banyak pria yang meliriknya. Seragam sekolah yang berjas cocok dipakainya rok yang sepanjang 20 cm dengan kaus kaki sepaha menutupi kulitnya yang putih dan sepatu kets dipakainya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia masuk sekolah setelah libur panjang, saat akan memasuki gerbang sekolah ia disambut oleh sahabatnya yaitu Tenten, Ino dan Sakura. Mereka semua adalah anak dari orangtua mereka yang terbilang sukses tapi sayang sekali bagi Sakura karena usaha yang dirintis ayahnya dalam keadaan krisis. Tapi mereka tak mempedulikan status sosial teman-temannya karena mereka menganggap solidaritas paling utama. Memasuki ruangan kelas sedikit membuat mereka kaku, tetapi mereka mulai menyesuaikan diri mereka. Hinata duduk dibangku terdepan, depan papan tulis bersama Tenten sedangkan Sakura dan Ino dibelakangnya.

Mereka sibuk bercerita tentang pengalaman liburan mereka kecuali Hinata yang hanya diam mendengarkan. Bel masuk telah berbunyi bersamaan dengan itu Miss Kurenai Yuhi memasuki kelas hendak mengajar pelajaran Biologi.  
"Selamat pagi anak-anak lama tidak bertemu" sapa guru Biologi itu. "SELAMAT PAGI MISS LAMA TAK JUMPA" sahut anak-anak sekelas.

Baru saja guru Biologi itu hendak membuka bukunya, tiba-tiba Hatake Kakashi sensei selaku wali kelas kami masuk ke kelas kemudian tersenyum menyapa dan meminta ijin untuk berbicara setelah Miss Kurenai menyetujui barulah guru bermasker itu mengeluarkan pidatonya, sampai kepada pemberitahuan tentang akan adanya seorang murid baru. Semua murid bertanya-tanya tentang siapakah murid baru tersebut terkecuali Hinata yang hanya cuek dan lebih memilih membaca buku daripada harus memikirkan hal yang tak penting. Setelah Kakashi sensei mempersilakan masuk, tapi yang ada malah keheningan karena murid itu belum juga masuk. Untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan Kakashi sensei berkilah bahwa murid itu masih diruangan kepala sekolah, Tsunade Senju.  
Selama setengah jam mereka menunggu akhirnya datanglah anak laki-laki berambut kuning beriris biru berwarna kulit tan dengan senyuman khasnya, senyuman lima jari. Setelah itu murid-murid didalam kelas banyak berpendapat yang berbeda-beda ada yang inilah itulah dan lainnya.

Kemudian Kakashi sensei menyuruh murid baru itu memperkenalkan diri,  
"Untuk itu dipersilahkan untuk memperkenalkan diri" suruh Kakashi.

Murid itu mengangguk lalu memperkenalkan diri "Moshi-moshi, perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki salam kenal semuanya mohon bantuannya ya, arigatou"

Semua murid membalas salam kenal dari murid baru itu. "Baiklah Uzumaki-san silahkan duduk dibangku yang masih kosong" pinta Kakashi sensei lalu pamit untuk undur diri dan pergi keluar.

Kurenai sensei menyapa Naruto dengan hangat "Selamat datang Uzumaki-san dalam kelasku, silahkan duduk disebelah kanan Hinata-chan." sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Hai, arigatou sensei" jawab Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Hinata yang sedari tadi mendengar Kurenai sensei hanya mendelik saja lalu kembali ke buku yang sedang dibacanya, Naruto yang akan duduk sekilas melihat Sakura yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya tepatnya kesebelahnya Naruto yaitu Sasuke, Naruto membalas senyum Sakura tanpa ia ketahui bukan kepadanya karena hal itu adalah awal dari Naruto mulai menyukai Sakura padahal Sakura sudah lama menyukai Sasuke. Ketika duduk dikelas mengikuti pelajaran kurenai sensei sesekali Naruto melihat-lihat wajah teman barunya itu, semuanya memberi senyuman kepadanya kecuali orang yang disebelahnya Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga.

Kesan pertama Naruto kepada Sasuke adalah dingin, karena itu Naruto memulai pertemanan kepada Sasuke meski harus bersusah payah. Tapi yang dia sayangkan adalah terhadap gadis yang disamping kirinya, Hinata entah kenapa merasa dicuekan oleh gadis ningrat itu, dan itu membuat Naruto pertama kali tertarik dengan sikap seorang gadis Hyuuga yang menurutnya aneh. Setelah pelajaran Kurenai sensei selesai disambung oleh jam istirahat semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas untuk menyegarkan pikiran mereka. Ino mengajak Hinata keluar tapi Hinata menolak, ditinggalah nona itu oleh teman-temannya, entah kenapa perasaan Hinata kali ini sedang buruk dan hanya ingin diam. Sampai orang disampingnya, Naruto memulai pembicaraan,

"Hei, kamu Hinata-chan bukan? " Hinata hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh kearah sang penanya.

"Boleh aku meminta bantuan?" Naruto sedikit gugup dengan orang yang diminta bantuannya, takut dia akan ditegur, karena itu Naruto mendekat ke bangku Hinata.

Tapi saat Hinata hendak melirik kearah orang yang meminta tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah merah saat ia temui wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah anak laki-laki. Sontak membuat Hinata terkejut lalu menjawab dengan gugup,

"A-ano ma-u min-ta ban-tua-n a-pa?" Lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto yang mendengar suara Hinata yang gugup dan menundukkan kepala membuat Naruto canggung. Tapi perasaan canggung itu ditepisnya.

"Boleh tidak kamu temani aku keliling sekolah ini, soalnya aku belum tau dan kenal dengan sekolah ini." Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menahan guncangan batinnya yang tidak ia ketahui, tapi jiwa dalam dirinya meminta untuk tidak menjadi seorang pengecut lalu ia angkat wajahnya memandang orang yang meminta bantuan, dengan gugup ia menjawab

"A-pa? ! bo-leh tapi kenapa harus a-ku?" Jawabnya setengah terbata.

"Entahlah aku hanya mau kamu, mau tidak?" Ajak Naruto, dengan cengiran khasnya Naruto merasa bingung pada kepribadian gadis itu.

Mendengar ajakan Naruto tiba-tiba tanpa ia sadari kepalanya mengangguk padahal dirinya sangat malu karena ternyata murid baru yang berada didepannya ini sangat tampan menyesal telah mencuekan perkenalan tadi. Dalam hati Naruto bergumam pandangannya tak berhenti pada Hinata, 'Ternyata kalo dilihat-lihat gadis ini manis juga ya, tapi sayang aku belum mengenalnya lebih jauh. Lain kali aku akan mencari tahu.' Karena merasa diperhatikan, juga malu karena itu ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan pipi yang merona lalu menyadarkan Naruto yang tengah memandangnya,

"A-no Uzumaki-san kenapa kamu memandangi aku terus katanya mau keliling sekolah." Naruto tersadar dan megalihkan pandangannya kearah luar tanpa ia sadari juga perasaanya berubah agak canggung tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika kalah oleh rasa canggung,

"He he he iya yah, kalo begitu ayo pergi." Hinata terkejut karena tangannya digenggam oleh Naruto ada rasa senang, tapi malu akhirnya ia mengikuti langkah besar Naruto dengan kaki kecilnya. Saat berkeliling hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka hingga Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Ehm jadi menurutmu bagaimana bersekolah di SMAN 1 Konoha Hinata-chan?" "A ku senang sekolah disini, kebanyakan aku menghabiskan waktuku disini." Melihat Hinata yang tersenyum tulus membuat hati Naruto bergejolak. Tak lama timbul banyak pertanyaan yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto, tapi ia mencoba memilih pertanyaan yang baik "Memangnya apa saja yang Hinata-chan lakukan disekolah?" Hinata menatap sebuah tempat yang sangat ramai dikunjungi oleh para siswa

"A-ku banyak kegiatan tambahan seperti les 3 bahasa asing, mipa dan olahraga ringan sesekali pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menenangkan diri." Ucap Hinata, mulai terbiasa dengan Naruto.

"Jadi kau tak pergi ke kantin?" Telunjuk Naruto menuju kearah kantin yang sedang dilihat Hinata juga.

Hinata menghela napas "Tentu saja aku pergi ke kantin tapi itu juga jika aku mau. Mau aku antar ke kantin Uzumaki-san?"

"Baiklah, lagi pula sekarang aku sedang lapar." Naruto sangat bersemangat, mengingat kantin kan tempat yang mempunyai banyak makanan. Hehehe.

Mereka berjalan menuju kantin, semua orang melihat kearah mereka berdua dan banyak pendapat mengenai mereka. Ino, Sakura, dan Ten ten menyapa Hinata, sementara Naruto pergi memesan makanannya.

Ino sahabatnya yang genit menggoda Hinata "Ada apakah dengan Hinata tiba-tiba ke kantin bersama Uzumaki-san itu?" Sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Apaan Ino, aku cuma membantu dia untuk mengenal sekolah ini." Jawab Hinata tergesa-gesa.

Setelah menjawab sindiran Ino Hinata lalu duduk, disana Hinata hanya diam walaupun teman-temannya banyak bertanya padanya.

Lalu tak lama Hinata beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi dari kantin "Maaf teman-teman aku pergi dulu yah." Dengan senyum dibuat-buat, temannya hanya mengangguk paham.

"Sepertinya dia sedang bad mood, iya kan Tenten?" Gumam Sakura

"ya mungkin, sikapnya tidak tetap tapi dia teman baik kita bukan." Seru Tenten sambil menyeruput jus apelnya.

"Kita kan selalu mengerti Hime, nanti malam kita jalan yu!" Sahut Ino yang sangat bersemangat kalo urusan jalan.

"Iya iya nanti aku beritahu Hime" jawab Tenten singkat. Naruto yang sudah selesai memesan, menaruh makanannya dimeja Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten

"boleh aku duduk disini" pinta Naruto sambil melihat satu-satu ke mereka

"ya lah duduk saja" jawab Tenten santai.  
"Kenapa kalian mau berteman dengan Hinata-chan yang aneh itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengunyah ramen yang ada dimulutnya. Jengkel dengan pertanyaan Naruto, Tenten angkat bicara "jaga ucapan anda tuan Uzumaki, kau cuma tak mengerti Hime jadi jangan sembarang bicara." Dengan santai Naruto menjawab "memangnya dia itu siapa aku tak tahu?"  
"Kau itu bodoh atau tolol sih, biar aku jelaskan! Hinata teman kami sejak kecil kita selalu sekolah ditempat yang sama, bermain bersama dan kegiatan lainnya. Tapi sikap dia sedikit beda dari kami, dia itu pendiam, ramah, pandai, suka membantu, sikapnya yang sering berubah-ubah itu sudah biasa bagi kami. PAHAM." Ino memberi penjelasan dengan sangat rinci. Melihat temannya seperti itu membuat Sakura tertawa kecil dan itu membuat Naruto senang melihat Sakura tertawa tapi Naruto belum mengerti juga hingga menghentikan acara menyantap ramennya "ya mungkin begitu aku mengerti tapi kenapa kalian memanggilnya Hime memangnya dia siapa?" Kali ini Sakura yang angkat bicara

"Uzumaki-san kau sendiri tahu kan kalo Hime adalah panggilan kehormatan untuk gadis keturunan ningrat dan semacamnya" Naruto memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang menjelaskan

"ya aku tahu itu Sakura-chan, apa dia keturunan ningrat?" Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya dan melanjutkan pembicaraan "ya bisa dibilang begitu, kamu lihat saja marganya 'Hyuuga' kan" Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi semua siswa kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing. Hinata yang sedari tadi berada dikelas membaca buku tak sadar teman-temannya sudah berada di dekatnya. "Hime kamu tidak makan?" Tanya Tenten perhatian. Sebelumnya sikap Tenten yang terlalu perhatian pada Hinata karena saat Tenten dan yang lainnya berkunjung kerumah Hinata, pada waktu itu dirumah Hinata ada kakak sepupunya Neji Hyuuga dan saat itulah Tenten bertemu Neji untuk pertama kalinya, membuat Tenten suka kepada Neji sampai sekarang ini, Tenten masih berhubungan dengan Neji lewat pesan.

"Oh Tenten kalian sudah kembali, tidak aku sedang tidak nafsu. Arigato gozaimashita" Tenten tersenyum mengerti lalu memberitahu Hinata tentang jalan-jalan nanti malam.

"o ya hime nanti malam Ino mengajak kita jalan, kamu ikut enggak? Ikut ya." Tenten sedikit memaksa akhirnya Hinata mengangguk setuju.

Iruka sensei memasuki kelas dan tanpa basa basi langsung memberikan tugas berkelompok matematika 100 soal membuat semua murid menelan ludah mereka. Tidak untuk Hinata dan temannya, mereka mengerjakan soalnya dengan santai dan kerjasama. Naruto bersama Sasuke, Lee, dan Shikamaru mengerjakan soal dengan malasnya. Karena waktunya tidak cukup tugasnya dikerjakan diluar jam sekolah sampai minggu depan. Karena waktunya pulang semua siswa keluar kelas dan pulang kerumahnya masing-masing termasuk Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten yang dijemput oleh mobilnya masing-masing. Sebelum pulang mereka berdiskusi untuk mengerjakan tugas Iruka sensei dirumah Sakura.

Hinata hanya mengantar temannya sampai gerbang lalu kembali ke kelasnya, Naruto yang masih berada dikelas sedang mengerjakan tugas bertanya pada Hinata "Hime kenapa belum pulang?" Hinata yang mendengar dirinya dipanggil'Hime'sedikit kaget tapi sempat menjawab "aku ada pelajaran tambahan" langsung terdiam, Naruto mengerti dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Setelah keheningan menghilang karena kedatangan gadis SMP yang menghampiri Hinata sambil memanggil kakaknya, "oneechan belum pulang, ayo kita berangkat sudah terlambat" dan itu adalah Hanabi adiknya Hinata. Hinata menjawab Hanabi dengan lembut, "iya Hanabi, mari" berdiri dari kursinya hendak beranjak keluar kelas tapi terpotong oleh suara Naruto, "Hime pulang dengan apa, dijemput?" Hinata tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, melainkan Hanabi yang menjawab "neechan mengendarai sepeda motor bersama aku, kakak."

"Oh baiklah silakan, gomen sudah mengganggu" Naruto mengangguk dan menyuruh pulang, Hanabi nyengir lalu berkata "hai, arigato!"  
Hinata dan Hanabi berangkat ke tempat les mereka dan pulang sore hari. Setiap harinya mereka pulang sore, sisanya dihabiskan dirumah untuk istirahat.

TBC

Semoga perbaikannya lebih baik dari yang pertama, author sangat berterima kasih sama para reader atas saran dari reviewnya, dan jujur saja author merasa senang.  
*Terimakasih Sudah Mau membaca* 


	2. Chapter 2

GLOWS OF THE SUN

.  
.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO .

** Sekuel NaruHina**  
Disclaimer : Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto .  
Love Story Of Naruto and Hinata

Warning : Fic ini penuh ketidak sempurnaan terutama dalam EYD dan tanda baca.

"Semua kejadian dalam chapter ini hanya karangan Author semata tidak ada kepentingan apapun selain untuk kepentingan hiburan semata"

Bacalah sampai akhir, baru jika merasa ini mengecewakan dengan jumlah review yang tidak sesuai dengan isinya yang hancur, turut berduka cita T_T.

Mohon bantuannya

Chapter sebelumnya =  
Hinata dan Hanabi berangkat ke tempat les mereka dan pulang sore hari. Setiap harinya mereka pulang sore, sisanya dihabiskan dirumah untuk istirahat.

.  
.

CHAPTER 2 .

Seusai mandi Hinata membuka laptop nya untuk memeriksa berkas yang harus ia serahkan pada ayahnya besok, saat selesai memeriksa berkas Hinata menutup laptop nya dan mengambil smartphone nya untuk membuka emailnya yang sudah lama off sontak terkejut ketika melihat email masukan dari orang yang selama ini ia harapkan. Harapan itu sirna ketika membaca isi email itu bahwa orang yang mengirim email sudah bertunangan dengan gadis berkebangsaan Korea, email itu 2 minggu yang lalu dan tanpa ia sadari tetesan air mata membasahi kedua pipi putihnya ia menyesal telah mematikan handphone nya dan ini adalah akibatnya kehilangan kabar sang kekasih. Orang itu adalah Gaara Sabaku kekasihnya yang sudah lama berpisah karenq tuntutan orangtua nya.

Setelah itu tak henti-hentinya ia menangis sampai sebuah pesan masuk, pesan dari Ino

From : Yamanaka Ino.  
To : Hyuuga Hinata 'Kamu sedang apa? Kita kan ada janji malam ini. Datang ya ditempat biasa.' Accepted.

Setelah membaca pesan dari Ino ia baru ingat dengan janji bersama temannya Hinata segera mencuci muka dan merias diri ala kadarnya setelah memakai dress ungu kesukaan ia mengambil tasnya dan turun kebawah lalu pamit kepada ibunda. Sekilas melihat wajah anaknya sembab membuat ibundanya khawatir tapi Hinata memperlihatkan senyuman agar mengurangi kekhawatiran ibundanya. Ia meminum air lalu mengambil kunci motornya bergegas pergi. Sebelum pergi Hinata sempat mengirim pesan ke Ino

From : Hyuuga Hinata To : Yamanaka Ino 'aku segera kesana tunggu saja ya' Sending.

Di jalan Hinata teringat kepada email yang dikirim oleh Gaara dijalan ia sempat berpikir untuk mengirim email kepada Gaara setelah tiba di Renee Cafe. Setelah tiba Hinata turun dari mobilnya dan menyapa ketiga temannya itu,

"kau sudah tiba, kami dari tadi datang" sahut Tenten.

"O ya maaf ya sudah membuat kalian menunggu" Hinata menundukkan punggungnya.

"Iya gak apa-apa kok" Sakura mengelus pundak Hinata.

"Kamu mau pesan apa Hinata?" Tanya Ino tapi Hinata malah sibuk dengan handphone nya mengetik email untuk Gaara.

From : Himechan_  
To : Rei Garra 'emailmu baru aku buka sekarang, aku kira aku akan mmencoba mengerti tapi entah kenapa rasanya hatiku seperti tersayat pisau, selamat untukmu dan calon istrimu semoga bahagia'. Terkirim.

Hinata kaget setelah Ino membentak nya tanpa sengaja Ino melihat Hinata meneteskan air mata.

"Hinata kamu menangis?" Belum sempat menjawab Hinata malah permisi ke toilet.

Saat itu temannya curiga dan langsung bertanya-tanya setelah bunyi hp Hinata berbunyi Ino membuka dan itu sebuah email masuk, sesaat Ino minta izin sama temannya dan mereka menyetujui siapa tahu itu yang sudah membuat Hinata menangis. Dan saat Ino membuka email Ino terkejut melihat email dari Gaara dan ketika ia membukanya

From : Rei Garra To : Himechan_  
'aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya bukan keinginan ku tapi apa yang bisa ku perbuat' diterima.

karena membaca balasan dari gaara yang sedikit membingungkan, Ino membaca dari awal, dan sungguh membuat ketiga teman Hinata ikut merasa sedih sekarang mereka mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini sikap Hinata sedikit berbeda. Kembali Hinata dari toilet semua teman-temannya diam tak bicara sepatah katapun.  
"Kalian kenapa enggak biasanya." Tanya Hinata karena heran. Tiba-tiba ketiga temannya memeluknya dan berkata ''kamu yang kenapa punya masalah engga cerita sama kita''. kata Tenten yang masih memeluk Hinata. Hinata mengerti pasti mereka membuka emailnya,  
"eh kalian membuka emailku ya" dengan ekspresi wajah menutupi kesenduannya dengan senyuman dibuat-buat.  
Sakura diam, Tenten gemetaran dan Ino angkat bicara,"ya kami membaca email dari Gaara dan itu sangat membuat mu terpuruk Hinata."  
"Teman-teman aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, rasanya aku ingin menangis dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya ini semua sungguh telah membuatku frustasi" Hinata mencurahkan isi hatinya yang sedang meledak-ledak dengan air mata mengalir tak henti-hentinya. "Aku pikir semua ini hanya mimpi tapi kebenaran nya sungguh pahit aku tak bisa menerimanya, hiks hiks hiks" teman-temannya merangkul Hinata yang sedang terpuruk,  
"kamu harus sabar tabah Hinata kamu masih punya tuhan yang mampu melindungi kamu jangan sampai keterpurukan mengalahkan kamu kamu adalah wanita yang kuat", Tenten mencoba menghibur Hinata. "Hiks a-ku hiks sa-ngat hiks ber-terima ka-sih pada kalian sahabatku hiks hiks" Hinata yang masih sesenggukan pamit kepada teman-temannya.

Dia berbohong mengaku akan pulang tapi nyatanya ia pergi ke bar. Disana ia minum wine sangat banyak hingga pelayan menyarankan untuk berhenti minum, tapi ia menolak sampai akhirnya ia tertidur. Pelayan yang kebingungan harus bagaimana hanya cemas, laki-laki yang memperhatikan pelayan yang cemas itu penasaran siapa yang sedang mabuk berat itu, ia menghampiri pelayan dan bertanya penyebab nya hingga ia melihat rambut bersurai indigo itu terangkat, saat ia tahu ternyata itu adalah Hinata.

Akhirnya setelah tahu alamat apartemennya, ia mengantar Hinata kesana karena terlalu beresiko jika mengantar Hinata ke rumahnya. Saat akan menggendong tiba-tiba Hinata tertawa lalu menangis sambil mengigau, 'harusnya kau memilih aku kenapa harus tunangan mu, menyebalkan kau Gaara-kun tega-teganya kau hancurkan perasaan ku', kembali tertidur orang yang menggendong nya kaget, ''kau ini kenapa Hime sampai-sampai mabuk berat seperti ini. Siapa lagi orang yang kau sebut itu!'' laki-laki itu memasukkan Hinata kedalam mobilnya.

Hinata mengigau lagi, 'dasar bodoh! kenapa aku bisa seperti ini gara-gara laki-laki itu', jlep kembali tertidur, suasana didalam mobil sangat sepi.

Setelah tiba di apartemen Hinata, laki-laki itu membuka pintu dan membaringkan Hinata diranjang. Tiba-tiba saat menyelimuti Hinata tangannya ditarik Hinata dan berkata, "kau kah itu Uzumaki-san anak baru dari Suna", mendengarkan hal itu sontak membuat laki-laki itu terkejut. "Naruto-kun kan? Naruto-kun jangan pergi jangan tinggalkan aku seperti Gaara." Tangannya tak bisa lepas dari genggaman Hinata, dalam hatinya Naruto bergumam 'iya aku Naruto aku harus pulang dulu ya Hime' Tiba-tiba genggaman nya dilepas seperti menyuruh Naruto pulang.

Sebelum pulang ia menarus segelas air mineral di meja rias Hinata, lalu keluar apartemen. Saat akan pulang Naruto tak habis pikir bahwa orang seperti Hinata bisa frustrasi juga. Pagi harinya Hinata bangun dan didapati dirinya sedang berada di apartemennya dengan keadaan kepalanya pusing. Setelah meminum air yang berada di meja riasnya pikiran Hinata mulai sadar bahwa kemarin malam dirinya mabuk berat

"lalu jika aku berada disini, siapa yang mengantar ku?" Batin Hinata bertanya-tanya tentang siapa yang sudah mengantar nya pulang.

Setelah lama melamun tiba-tiba Hanabi datang, "neechan rupanya kamu disini, tousan khawatir padamu, kenapa belum mandi sekarang kan waktunya sekolah. Kau ceroboh menyimpan kunci motor dimotornya."

"Apa! Kalo begitu aku harus mandi dulu, kamu kesini dengan mobil kan? Sekarang aku mau naik mobil saja aku sedang tak sehat." Hinata beranjak dari ranjangnya pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi Hinata bersama adiknya berangkat ke sekolah. Saat dijalan Hinata memberitahu Hanabi

"Ne Hanabi-chan, nanti kamu pulangnya duluan saja ya, kakak mau naik taksi." Mengerutkan dahinya

"memangnya neechan mau kemana dulu?" Hinata senyum

"aku mau ke rumah sakit dulu, dan sepertinya nanti aku engga les. Rasanya tubuhku sedang low." Hanabi mengangguk mengerti, lalu karena sudah berada didepan gerbang sekolah Hinata keluar dari mobil lalu pamit pada Hanabi dan melangkah menuju kelasnya.  
"Itu dia Hime, engga biasanya naik mobilnya." Sahut Tenten "iya yah mungkin dia sedang sakit" sangka Sakura. Setelah duduk dibangkunya Hinata lebih banyak diam dan wajahnya sedikit pucat dan lesu. "Hime kamu sakit, kamu langsung pulang kan kemarin? " tanyaa Ino curiga. Hinata hanya mengangguk, Naruto yang ternyata memperhatikan Hinata dan merasa iba melihatnya seperti ini. Saat jam istirahat Naruto menemui 3 sahabat Hinata "apa ada yang salah dengan Hime hari ini? " Naruto mencari tahu penyebab Hinata mabuk berat kemarin.  
Ketiga sahabat Hinata membungkam, sampai Ino membuka suaranya, "apa pedulimu Uzumaki-san, apa perlu kami memberitahu mu!" Naruto semakin penasaran dengan jawaban yang diberikan Ino, dengan santai dia menyeringai.  
"apa itu ada hubungannya dengan orang yang bernama Gaara. Hah" ucapan Naruto membuat 3 sahabat Hinata mengerutkan dahinya karena terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto, Tenten bertanya "tahu apa kamu soal Gaara, bukankah itu bukan urusanmu Uzumaki-san" "ya benar apa yang kau tahu soal Gaara? " Sakura ikut andil dalam pembicaraan. "Ah engga aku hanya iseng. Hahaha" Naruto mengelak, Tenten menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya sambil berucap, "ucapanmu ada benarnya Uzumaki-san, itu karena Gaara membuat Hime frustrasi" "bisa enggak panggil aku dengan namaku sendiri, panggil saja Naruto" Naruto protes pada Tenten karena memanggil dengan marganya. "Ah ya maaf" kata Tenten dengan lesu sementara yang lainnya hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.  
Lalu Tenten melanjutkan perkataannya, "itu karena Hinata membaca email dari Gaara yang memberitahunya bahwa Gaara telah bertunangan" Tenten mendengus sedih. Naruto hanya diam mendengarnya,  
Dan Sakura melanjutkan pernyataan itu, "sampai kini Hinata sangat mengharapkan kekasihnya itu dia sangat menyayangi Gaara tapi orang tuanya melarang" menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Naruto entah kenapa ketika mendengar pernyataan Sakura bahwa Gaara adalah kekasih yang disayangi Hinata membuat perasaanya tak bisa menerimanya lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan pergi meninggalkan ketiga sahabat Hinata, laglagipula acara makannya sudah selesai. Sementara yang bertiga duduk manis dikantin, Naruto bermain bola basket dan Hinata duduk termenung diatap sekolah. Sekilas Hinata melihat Naruto yang sedang bermain basket, membuat pandangan Hinata terpaku pada Naruto. Naruto yang sedang bermain basket merasa ada yang sedang memperhatikan, Naruto mencari-cari orang yang memperhatikan dengan diam-diam. Saat ia tahu bahwa orang yang memperhatikan dirinya berada di atap sekolah dia segera ke tangga untuk menuju atap sekolah, sementara orang yang memperhatikan Naruto mencari-cari orang yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan. Saat tiba di atap sekolah Naruto melihat sesosok gadis bersurai indigo sedang mencari sesuatu, "Kenapa?" Hinata langsung terdiam ketika mendengar orang yang bertanya lalu Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, "apa Hime sedang mencari sesuatu? Emh lebih tepatnya mencari diriku" Naruto sedikit tersenyum karena ternyata orang cuek padanya kepergok tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

Hinata hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, Naruto kembali berbicara "kenapa Hime? Kenapa? Berkata jujurlah padaku aku akan menemani mu" lagi-lagi Hinata hanya diam mematung dengan air mata yang berjatuhan dari kedua mata amethyst nya, karena tidak mendengar jawaban dari Hinata Naruto mendekat dan menepuk bahunya.

Karena mendengar tangisan kecil Hinata Naruto membalikkan tubuh Hinata dan memegang kedua bahu gadis itu "Hime bukan maksudku untuk membuat mu menangis aku hanya ingin membantumu, maaf maafkan aku" Naruto merasa bersalah, tetapi Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali sampai akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "tidak Naruto kamu tak bersalah sedikit pun" dengan wajah yang sembab dan sesenggukan ia melanjutkan perkataannya, Naruto hanya diam meresapi setiap perkataan Hinata " a-aku hanya a ku hanya hiks hiks hiks" tangis Hinata pecah, lalu melihat Hinata seperti itu Naruto memeluknya mencoba untuk menghilangkan sedikit beban hati Hinata. Hinata menangis di dada bidang milik Naruto dengan kedua tangannya menyentuh dada Naruto.

Setelah sedikit mereda tangisan Hinata tiba-tiba Hinata diam tak menangis ataupun bergerak dan berbicara, karena khawatir Naruto melepas pelukannya dan ternyata Hinata tak sadarkan diri. Naruto bingung harus bagaimana lalu dia membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit tanpa ijin terlebih dahulu.

.  
Glows Of The Sun .

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya dan menggendong Hinata ala bridal style, semua orang dirumah sakit memandangi mereka dengan tatapan kagum ada yang menyangka mereka sepasang kekasih soalnya sosweet banget! Ha. Setelah sampai diruang dokter kebetulan dokternya adalah dokter pribadi Hinata sekaligus psikiater nya. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja dokter Shizune sedah pahan dengan kondisi Hinata yang berada digendongan Naruto, dokter Shizune langsung menyuruh Naruto membaringkan Hinata diranjang dan langsung memeriksanya. Setelah selesai memeriksa Hinata dokter Shizune mengajak Naruto duduk lalu memulai pembicaraan, "Siapanya Hime ya? Kekasihnya ya?" Mendengar pertanyaan dokter membuat Naruto gugup dan sedikit malu, "ah a-no itu ki-ta ha-nya ber-teman dokter, Hehe" dokter yang mendengarnya langsung menjawab, "padahal kalian cocok loh!" Dokter sedikit menggoda Naruto yang sedari tadi wajahnya sudah memerah, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya menjadi serius, "apa kamu tahu penyebab kondisi fisik nona drop? Emh namanya siapa?" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dokter, "aku Naruto Uzumaki, sebenarnya aku sedikit tidak yakin dokter" Shizune memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama, seperti menyuruhnya melanjutkan perkataannya.  
Naruto menghembus napas panjang, "kemarin malam aku sedang berada di bar, hehehe" Sambil sedikit tertawa tapi melihat ekspresi Shizune yang seperti itu membuat Naruto berhenti tertawa dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "aku melihat seorang pelayan yang sedang cemas dengan pelanggannya yang mabuk berat sampai tertidur, tadinya aku pikir itu sudah biasa di bar ini tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku seperti peduli kepada orang itu lalu setelah aku menghampiri pelayan itu dan bertanya kenapa tiba-tiba aku melihat wajah orang yang tak asing bagiku terhalang oleh rambutnya dan ternyata itu adalah Hinata." Naruto menghentikan perkataannya sebentar untuk mengambil napas lalu melanjutkan lagi, "tak berpikir panjang aku langsung membawanya pulang keapartemennya karena jika kerumahnya pasti akan bermasalah bagiku yang membawa pulang Hinata yang tengah mabuk berat jadi ku putuskan membawa nya keapartemennya" "ya lanjutkan saja apa yang kamu ketahui aku tak akan menghukummu justru aku akan sangat berterima kasih padami karena telah membawa nona kesini karena ia sudah menghubungiku tadi pagi akan menemuiku" jelas Shizune. Lalu Naruto berkata, "ya sepulangnya dari apartemen Hime pagi-paginya ia sangat pucat lalu tak makan apapun dan memilih menyendiri, setelah aku tahu semua masalah Hime dari teman-temannya dikarenakan" sempat ada jeda, Naruto merasa malas mengatakan nama orang itu tapi dia mengatakannya juga, "karena kekasihnya Gaara yang ternyata sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain dan itu semua membuat Hinata sangat terpiukul" Shizune mengangkat satu alisnya "lalu kenapa dia bisa tak sadarkan diri?" Tanya Shizune. "Ya itu karena aku menemuinya dan tiba-tiba ia menangis ketika aku bertanya kenapa dengan dirinya, melihat nya seperti itu lalu aku memeluknya sampai tangisannya berhenti dan ternyata ia pingsan. Begitulah kejadiannya dok" Shizune menganggukan kepalanya dan berkata, "sepertinya ia ingin move on Naruto, hehe" Naruto bingung dengan apa yang dibilang dokter Shizune. "move on bagaimana dok?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto Shizune malah balik bertanya, "apa nona tahu siapa yang mengantarnya pulang kemarin malam?" Naruto hanya menggeleng.  
"karena kemarin ia sedang mabuk berat, dan tadi pagi ia bersikap biasa padaku" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Yaps apa kamu sudah lama kenal dengan nona?" Shizune bertanya, "tidak karena baru kemarin aku masuk sekolah dok" Naruto menjawab jujur.  
"Yah kamu harus bangga nak" Naruto tak paham, "ya maksudku nona mulai menyukaimu tanpa ia sadari. " belum selesai berbicara tiba-tiba Hinata terbangun dan membuat Shizune dan Naruto memandanginya, kemudian Naruto bertanya, "apa Hime sudan baikan? " Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu berkata, "Shizune-san sudah s-siapkan obatnya? Aku mau pulang" dengan ekspresi memelas dan polos.  
"Iyah nona tunggu sebentar ya" kata Shizune, Shizune melangkah ke ruangan nya diikuti Naruto sementara Hinata masih terduduk dikasur. "Begitulah nona Hinata, ia sangat manja dan polos ia sudah seperti anakku sendiri." Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu mengambil obat yang sudah disiapkan dan diberi resep oleh Shizune. Mereka menghampiri Hinata, Naruto membantu Hinata berdiri dan pamit kepada Shizune begitu pun hinata. Pernah Hinata akan terjatuh tapi ditopang oleh Naruto saat mereka berjalan keluar rumah sakit semua orang menyangka mereka mempunyai hubungan spesial tapi Naruto dan Hinata tak mempedulikan hal itu dan berjalan terus menuju mobil. Dijalan Naruto berkata, "sekarang kita pulang ya" Hinata mengangguk, dan berbicara sangat pelan tapi dapat didengar Naruto, "terima kasih Naruto-kun" dengan suara lirih, Naruto membalas, "iya sama-sama Hime" Dijalan mereka hanya diam sampai tiba dikediaman keluarga besar Hyuuga mobilnya masuk kedalam halaman rumah Hinata yang luas setelah berhenti Naruto turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Hinata dan memapahnya dengan tas Hinata ditangannya. Melihat suara mobil asing Hanabi yang sedari tadi sudah pulang berlari ke arah pintu dan didapati nya kakaknya sedang digandeng oleh seorang pria yang tampan dan langsung membantu pria itu membawakan tas kakaknya.  
Hikari ibunda Hinata dan Hanabi melihatnya sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata, belum juga bertanya kenapa tapi Naruto sudah menjelaskan semuanya ke keluarga Hinata, Hikari dan Hanabi berterima kasih banyak ke Naruto lalu Naruto hanya tersenyum, ketika akan pamit untuk pulang tiba-tiba Hikari menyuruh Naruto untuk tinggal dirumahnya satu malam karena sudah sore dan juga hujan deras. Naruto bingung harus bagaimana lagipula cuacanya tak memungkinkan Naruto pun menerimanya sementara Hinata pergi keatas menuju kekamarnya ditemani Hanabi, saat itupula ayah Hinata Hiashi pulang dengan payung ditangannya lalu masuk kerumahnya dan bingung dengan adanya anak laki-laki seusia anak sulungnya berada dirumahnya, istrinya Hikari menjelaskannya lalu bertanya kepada Naruto siapa namanya, "maaf ananda sebelumnya namanya siapa ya?" Melihat semua mata memandangnya Naruto menjawab dengan gugup, "a-no nama sa-ya Naruto Uzumaki bibi." Hiashi yang mendengar marga Uzumaki langsung memasang wajah ramah dan duduk disamping istrinya " Uzumaki-san? " dengan tatapan penuh tanya, "iya, putra dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina" Naruto memasang senyum lima jarinya. Hiashi semakin semangat mendengar nama orang ternama itu langsung bertanya lagi, "pewaris dari Uzumaki corp?" "Ah iyah paman, hehehe" Naruto sedikit tersipu dengan sikap ayah Hinata itu.  
"Jadi kamu dan keluarga pindah ke Konoha? Bagaimana keadaan Minato? sampaikan salamku untuknya ya." Hiashi bertanya lagi, Naruto langsung menjawab, "iya paman, soalnya kerjaan di Suna sudah selesai jadi kami pulang setelah 12 tahun disana. Baik paman, akan saya sampaikan. "Hiashi paham lalu pamit pergi ke kamarnya, yang tersisa hanya Naruto dengan ibu Hinata, "o jadi ananda putranya Kushina. Walah sudah besar ya." Naruto tersenyum lalu mengangguk "nak Naruto tahu tidak dahulu Kushina dan aku berteman, dia lebih dulu mempunyai anak sementara aku masih mengandung kami sangat dekat sampai anak sulungku dan anak Kushina berteman pula waktu nak Naruto kecil." Naruto sedikit bingung dengan kalimat terakhir Hikari,  
"maksud bibi saya dan Hinata? " Hikari hanya mengangguk lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "kalian selalu bermain bersama-sama bahkan tertawa bersama aku sangat bahagia waktu itu sampai akhirnya kalian pindah ke Suna." Hikari tersenyum sumringah, "sekarang kamu sudah besar yah sudah baik hati tampan pula, seperti nya bibi ingin nak Naruto yang menjadi suami Hinata. Hehe" Hikari sedikit becanda tapi menurut Naruto itu adalah perintah, jadi dia hanya diam. Setelah itu Hikari menuntun Naruto kesebuah kamar, "ini adalah kamar untukmu, sebenarnya kamar kakak sepupu Hinata, Neji. Tapi dia sedang berada di Kumo, Naruto-san boleh tinggal disini." Hikari menyuruh Naruto masuk dan memberitahu bahwa nanti akan Hanabi panggil jika waktunya makan malam.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah didalam kamar Naruto bergumam

'rumahnya bagus, luas, bergaya Europe Japan classic benar-benar keluarga ningrat, lalu kenapa ayahnya Hinata tampak seram waktu awal bertemu tapi seketika berubah menjadi ramah dan juga ibunya bilang aku dan Hinata dulu berteman. Hem jadi penasaran lalu kenapa aku dan Hinata tak saling kenal ya? Ya sudahlah nanti kutanyakan pada ibu kalo sudah pulang, mandi dulu ah!'

TBC

Hontou ni arigatou, mata Aimasu! !

Thanks for KanaLkentangki,baby-dawn,cicikun,AnnaRenatana,dan semua teman-teman yang udah ngasih saran sama nata-chan. ;-) XD.  



	3. Chapter 3

**GLOWS OF THE SUN**

.

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoXD

OoOoOoOoO

.

.

** Sekuel NaruHina**

.

Disclaimer

Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Love Story Of Naruto and Hinata

.

.

Warning : Fic ini penuh ketidak sempurnaan terutama dalam EYD dan tanda baca.

"Semua kejadian dalam chapter ini hanya karangan Author semata tidak ada kepentingan apapun selain untuk kepentingan hiburan semata"

Bacalah sampai akhir, baru jika merasa ini mengecewakan dengan jumlah review yang tidak sesuai dengan isinya yang hancur, turut berduka cita T_T.

Mohon bantuannya

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya =

Setelah didalam kamar Naruto bergumam, 'Rumahnya bagus, luas, bergaya Europe Japan classic benar-benar keluarga ningrat, lalu kenapa ayahnya Hinata tampak seram waktu awal bertemu tapi seketika berubah menjadi ramah dan juga ibunya bilang aku dan Hinata dulu berteman. Hemhh! jadi penasaran lalu kenapa aku dan Hinata tak saling kenal ya? Ya sudahlah nanti kutanyakan pada ibu kalo sudah pulang, mandi dulu ah!'

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

Sementara memulihkan pikirannya, Hinata sedikit heran kenapa semenjak ada Naruto satu hari yang lalu perasaannya sedikit baikan padahal Hinata dan Naruto kan belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Setelah lama termenung di kamarnya Hinata keluar kamar untuk menggerakan anggota tubuhnya. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah kamar Neji yang terletak dilantai bawah yang pintunya terbuka, Hinata mengira kalau kakak sepupunya itu sudah pulang dari tugasnya.

Hinata bermaksud untuk menemui kakak sepupunya itu, ketika menuruni tangga Hanabi memanggilnya,

"Neechan kamu mau kemana, sudah mendingan?" Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mencuekan Hanabi.

Hanabi yang dicuekin Hinata sedikit kesal tapi dia paham, setelah dilantai bawah Hinata langsung menuju ke arah kamar Neji ia sempat permisi dan mengetuk pintu namun tak ada jawaban juga, akhirnya ia masuk begitu saja ke kamar Neji. Setelah masuk Hinata menutup pintunya, dan mulai mengitari setiap sudut ruangan sampai kepada ia menemukan buku novel miliknya yang tertinggal dikamar Neji, waktu itu ia belum selesai baca. Saat Hinata sedang asik membaca di kaaur, saat itu pula Naruto selesai mandinya. Setelah keluar kamar mandi Naruto hanya memakai handuk dipinggang dan langsung menuju kearah lemari milik Neji, ia berpikir.

'Barangkali bajunya pas untukku'

Naruto asik memilah-memilih sedangkan Hinata yang melihatnya hanya bisa menjerit kaget, karena ternyata itu bukan Neji. Setelah menemukan pakaian yang pas Naruto juga terkejut karena mendengar seseorang menjerit ketika menolehkan kepalanya kearah Hinata, Naruto langsung memakai pakaiannya seketika. Sementara Hinata berlari keluar kamar dengan terburu-buru. Naruto hanya cengo melihat Hinata tapi ia sedikit tersenyum tipis.

'Aku kira tak ada orang lain dikamar tapi ternyata ada Hinata, kapan ia kesini nya ya?'

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan ia mencium wangi lavender yang menenangkan.

'sepertinya ini wangi parfum Hinata, tenang sekali wanginya'

Naruto terlelap dalam tidurnya, Hanabi disuruh ibunya untuk memanggil Naruto untuk makan malam, tapi saat ia permisi tak ada juga jawaban. Maka ia tak ada pilihan lain jadi ia membuka pintu dan didapatinya pria itu sedang tertidur lelap. Melihatnya membuat Hanabi tak sampai hati membangunkan orang yang sedang tidur maka ia menutup kembali pintunya dan kembali keruang makan.

Semuanya sudah duduk manis dikursinya masing masing kecuali Naruto, Hanabi menjelaskan bahwa orang itu sudah tertidur lelap semuanya mengerti dan mulai menyantap makan malam. Selesai semuanya meninggalkan meja makan menuju kesibukannya masing-masing, Hiashi Hyuuga sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya, Hikari menemani Hanabi mengerjakan prnya sambil menonton tv, sedangkan Hinata pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Setelah larut malam semuanya tertidur pulas, hanya saja Hinata terbangun karena kehausan dan pergi dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Saat sampai didapur Hinata melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk dikursi dengan tangan memegang perut menggambarkan seperti orang yang sedang lapar, Hinata yang melihatnya menjadi kasian ia mengambil gelas yang diisi air putih untuk diminumnya.

"Naruto-kun lapar?" Sambil meneguk airnya.

Naruto melihat Hinata yang sedang minum air hanya mengangguk. Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata langsung mengambil bahan makanan untuk dimasaknya, Naruto hanya memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang memasak memandang dengan takjub, tak butuh waktu satu jam ia sudah selesai memasak Barbeque sambal jamur,

"ini makanlah, semoga saja enak ya " Hinata menyajikan nya dimeja didepan Naruto dengan tersenyum ramah.

Naruto langsung memakannya dengan lahap.

"aku gak tahu ternyata kamu bisa masak ya, enak pula"

"he he iya iya, makannya jangan belepotan sausnya kemana-mana. Maaf ya" Hinata mengusap pipi Naruto yang ada sausnya dengan halus.

Naruto terkejut dengan perbuatan Hinata tadi lalu memegang tangan Hinata yang sedang mengusap pipinya dan berkata,

"terima kasih untuk makanannya dan ini. Hehe" sambil senyum lima jari.

Hinata yang mendengarnya tersenyum tersipu malu dan menundukkan kepalanya (kambuh kebiasaan lamanya, bhahahaha) lalu beranjak pergi dari dapur.

Setelah malam berlalu berganti pagi yang cerah, Naruto bertemu dengan Hinata yang memakai seragam sekolah. Ketika turun dari tangga,

"Hinata sudah baikan?" Tanya Naruto perhatian.

Hinata mengangguk.

"ya, Naruto-kun belum siap-siap kan mau sekolah!" Hinata bertanya pada Naruto,

"hehe a-no aku gak bawa baju seragam nya" sambil garuk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Oh begitu, nanti mampir dulu aja kerumah Naruto-kun sekarang kita sarapan dulu.

Hinata jadi banyak bicara ya, bersyukurlah berarti ia sudah kembali semula.

"Ah iya, baik" Naruto mengekor Hinata menuju meja makan, disana sudah ada keluarga Hinata yang menunggu.

"Kalian lama sekali, mari makan Ittadakimasy." Sahut Hanabi, semuanya mengucapkan Ittadakima.

Selesai makan mereka berangkat ke sekolah dan berpamitan dulu.

"Ayo Hanabi masuk ke mobil!" Suruh Hinata ke Hanabi,

"loh aku kira Hime ikut denganku, he" Hinata bingung,

Lalu Hikari berkata, "ikut Naruto-kun aja Hinata-chan, kalian kan satu sekolah, Hanabi biar nanti diantar sama sopirnya." Hanabi mengangguk dan masuk ke mobilnya lalu pergi.

Hinata tak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti perkataan kaachan nya, lalu berangkat bersama Naruto.

"Hime kita kerumah ku dulu ya" Hinata mengangguk.

Sepanjang jalan mereka hanya diam sampai dikediaman Uzumaki.

"Kashan aku pulang" sahut Naruto keibunya,

"Oy Naruto kau baru pulang, darimana saja kau?" Tanya Kushina Uzumaki sambil menjitak dahi anaknya.

"Ah kaachan" rengek Naruto sambil memegang dahi.

Kushina melihat ada wanita dimobil anaknya, langsung melempari anaknya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Hemhh, itu siapa yang ada dimobilmu?" Tanya Kushina penasaran.

"ahh itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga putra Hiashi." Jawab Naruto.

"eh, yang bener. Hiashi Hyuuga temanku? " tanya Kushina lagi.

"iya kaachan, sekarang aku mau ganti baju dulu." sambil melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya.

"ah! baiklah aku akan menghampiri nya." Kushina menemui Hinata yang sedang asiik membaca buku.  
Setelah dekat dan memperhatikan Hinata, dirinya terkagum-kagum melihat putra temannya itu yang kawai,

"ekhm kenapa tidak masuk ke rumah? " bertanya dengan ramah.

Hinata terkejut dan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Kushina,

"eh iya, maaf sebentar." sambil turun dari mobil.

Setelah sampai diruang tamu Hinata dipersilahkan duduk dan disuguhi makanan yang sudah tersedia,

"jadi kamu putri nya Hiashi, haduuh cantiknya andai saja bisa menjadi menantuku bahagianya." sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di dada. Hinata tersenyum ramah penuh malu.

"iya, salam bibi nama saya Hinata Hyuuga putri dari Hiashi dan Hikari Hyuuga" sambil menundukkan punggungnya.

"O ya, kalian berpacaran ya." tanya Kushina sok tahu.

Hinata bingung harus menjawab bagaimana takut mengecewakan kaachan Naruto. Jadi dia hanya diam.

"ah padahal aku merestui hubungan kalian loh!" Kushina sedikit menggoda.

Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah datang dan mendapati Hinata yang kebingungan untuk menjawab berbagao pertanyaan dari kaachan nya.  
"ah kashan jangan melemparinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan, kita hanya berteman. Nanti pulang sekolah aku ceritakan semuanya, dahh kita berangkat ya." Naruto berlari keluar rumahnya dan menggandeng tangan Hinata, Hinata hanya menundukkan punggungnya tanda pamit.

Kushina berteriak,

"aku tunggu kau pulang ttebane, kalo tidak tak ada ramen lagi di menu masakan kaachan." Teriaknya sedikit mengancam, Naruto tak menggubris nya.

Didalam mobil Hinata dan Naruto hanya diam membisu, hingga Naruto yang memecah keheningan.

"maafkan kaachan yah, dia memang banyak bicara hehe." Sambil melihat Hinata.

"eh gak apa-apa kok namanya juga seorang ibu, sudah sepantasnya ingin tahu tentang semua yang berhubungan dengan anaknya." Hinata mencoba mengerti tentang kehidupan keluarga Naruto.

"Iya ya Hime ada benarnya, oya btw sekarang kamu juga banyak bicara tidak kaya kemaren-kemaren hehe" Naruto melirik Hinata sebentar saat menyetir

Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengangkatnya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" sudah menyetir saja yang benar." sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Naruto mengangguk, setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai disekolah, semua mata memandang mereka termasuk tiga sahabat Hinata.

"kapan-kapan aku mau makan masaka. Hime lagi ya." sambil mengedipkan satu matanya, lalu Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih lalu keluar mobil.

sementara Naruto masih berada didalam mobil. Ino yang menyambut Hinata dengan ocehannya yang genit dibalas Hinata dengan senyuman, Sakura dan Tenten yang melihat rona wajah Hinata yang cerah dengan senyuman tersungging dibibirnya menambah penasaran temannya, Tenten yang selalu peduli pada Hinata pun berkata.

"Hime sedang bahagia ya? Kenapa? Cerita dong!" Dengan ekspresi yang memelas,

"gak mau" jawab Hinata singkat. Lalu meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang masih penasaran, ia masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Kemarin ia murung sekarang ia bahagia, apa yang terjadi padanya?" Gumam Sakura.

"Entahlah" seru Ino singkat.

Mereka menyusul Hinata ke dalam kelas, saat menuju ke kelas Tenten melihat Naruto,

"Hime seperti itu mungkin karena orang itu" Tenten menunjuk Naruto yang sedang memainkan laptopnya.

"Ah yang bener, masa Hime bersama Naruto kemarin?" Balas Ino.

"bisa aja sih kalo orang itu Naruto, soalnya dia kan gampang berbaur dengan orang lain sehingga Hinata yang tertutup aja bisa dekat sama Naruto" pikir Sakura.

.

.

.

 **GLOWS OF THE SUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kushina yang keingat soal temannya Naruto, Hinata. Langsung mencari alamat nya lewat internet, setelah didapat nya ia langsung menyuruh supirnya untuk mengantarnya ke alamat yang ditulisnya tadi. Setelah sampai dipintu gerbang, security membukanya dan memberi salam. Mobil Kushina masuk dan berhenti tepat di depan teras rumah kediaman keluarga besar Hyuuga itu, terlihat seorang pelayan membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan Kushina masuk, dalam hatinya Kushina bergumam. 'Hikari ini masih sama seperti dulu, penjagaan yang sangat ketat sampai-sampai bukan ia yang membuka pintunya' setelah mendengar pelayan yang bertanya berkali-kali karena ia melamun sebentar akhirnya ia sadar,

"nyonya mau bertemu siapa? " tanya pelayan itu yang masih sabar, "ah iya, Hikari-sama ada? " jawab Kushina, pelayan itu mengangguk.  
"ada tunggu sebentar ya saya panggilkan." pelayan itu menundukkan punggungnya dan berlalu mencari nyonya nya, Kushina hanya mengangguk.  
'Hah tinggal dirumah sebesar ini seperti tinggal di istana saja' candanya dalam hati.  
Setelah melihat wanita sebayanya dari arah utara yang diikuti pelayan ia sudah mengira bahwa itu adalah Hikari, temannya.  
"Hei sudah lama tak bertemu" sapa Hikari yang berjalan kearahnya. "Iya, kamu gak ada perubahan ya masih sama seperti 12 tahun yang lalu" sapa Kushina. Hikari hanya tersenyum bahagia karena bertemu sahabat nya itu, "eh iya, itu karena yang berubah adalah usia kita yang bertambah tua." Gurau Hikari sedikit becanda, tapi tiba-tiba raut wajah Kushina berubah menjadi serius,

"lalu apa rencana mu tentang anak-anak kita?" Tanya Kushina serius.

Hikari yang mendengar pertanyaan Kushina bingung, "emh rencana yang bagaimana ya aku tak paham."

Kushina semakin bersemangat mengatakannya, "ah kau ini tak paham apa tak ingat sih!" Gerutu Kushina.  
Hikari mengerutkan dahinya "silakan dimakan dulu atuh suguhan nya." kata Hikari mempersilakan Kushina untuk makan tapi Kushina menolaknya.

"halah itu nanti dulu sekarang yang terpenting adalah m... mumpung kita sedang berdua."

"ah ya, jadi bagaimana? " jawab Hikari santai sambil meneguk teh hangat yang ada dimeja dengan gaya seorang ratu yang sedang minum, wah pastinya.

"iya jadi begini, bagaimana kalo kita jodohkan Naruto anakku dengan Hinata anak sulungmu, itu kan adalah perjanjian kita dulu saat mereka masih bayi." Tutur Kushina terus terang.

Hikari yang mendengarnya sedikit tersedak mendengar penuturan kawannya itu tapi ia menyikapinya dengan mengambil tisu untuk mengelap bagian yang basah terkena air teh,

"eh iya, duh maaf jadi canggung begini."

"Ah gak papa sekarang kita harus cepat bertindak mumpung mereka belum punya pilihan." desak Kushina sambil memakan kue beras yang ada di depannya.

Hikari mengangguk. "aku setuju saja tentang perjanjian itu tapi apa mereka bersedia? Kau tak tahu Hinata bagaimana ia sangat tertutup pada orang lain"

"tenang saja, aku juga punya Naruto yang sangat terbuka dan selalu ceria, hal itu sangat cocok dengan Hinata yang tertutup bukannya kalo saling melengkapi itu lebih baik Hikari-sama" Kushina mendukung perjodohan anaknya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

melihatnya begitu senang, membuat Hikari membenarkan bahwa anaknya memang cocok untuk Naruto apalagi kemarin ia tahu sikap Naruto dari kepribadiannya yang lumayan bagus walau sedikit kekanak-kanakan.

"Baiklah akan aku bicarakan dengan suamiku beruntung ia dapat menantu seperti anakmu " Sanjung Hikari pada anaknya Kushina,

"ah kau ini, justru kami yang beruntung mempunyai menantu seorang putri yang cantik hatinya juga rupanya." Sanjung Kushina pada Hikari. Mereka tertawa bersama dan berbicara hingga tak terasa waktu menunjukkan jam 1 siang.

Tiba-tiba telepon rumah Hyuuga berbunyi, telepon itu diambil pelayannya lalu diberikan kepada Hikari, Hikari menerimanya dan meminta Kushina untuk menunggu, Kushina hanya mengangguk.

"Halo kediaman Hyuuga disini" salam Hikari pada penelepon.

"Ini dengan Hikari-san,?" jawab penelepon,

"iya, kalo tak salah anda Mikoto-san kan?" Sangka Hikari,

"iya ini aku, bagaimana Hinata sudah pulang? Bisa kesini tidak nanti?" Tanya Mikoto.  
Hikari menoleh kearah Kushina, Kushina tersenyum.

"oh begitu ya, bagaimana ya Hinata nanti akan ada acara keluarga" Hikari menolaknya dengan halus.

"Oh begitu" kata Mikoto singkat,

"lain kali mungkin bisa" hibur Hikari yang merasa tak enak.

"oke baiklah," penelepon mengakhirinya dan itu membuat Hikari bernapas lega dan memberikan telepon nya ke pelayan.

Sambil terdiam sejenak Hikari meneguk tehnya untuk menenangkan hatinya. Melihat Hikari seperti itu Kushina bertanya.

"ada apa? Kenapa menjadi muram? Aku tau loh kalo kamu sedang tak baik."

"Eh bukan apa-apa hanya teman sosialita yang mengagumi Hinata saat ia kesini" jawab Hikari lirih,

"heh kalo begitu kenapa kau buat muram kalo hanya suka pada anakmu? Bukankah itu baik" hibur Kushina polos.

"kamu lupa ya, kamu juga pernah bertemu dengannya saat kita di mal bersama anak-anak kita, kita bertemu dengannya membawa anaknya juga kan? " tutur Hikari,

"ah itu memang benar ia membawa anaknya yang tampan dan i-tu ber-arti saingan bagiku!" Kushina syok saat mengerti maksud dari penuturan temannya itu.

Kushina jadi ikutan muram, "tapi kenapa ia meminta Hinata kerumahnya?" Tanya Kushina tegas.

"ya aku pikir ia mencoba membuat anaknya suka dengan Hinata, seperti dirinya. Kalo tak salah nama anaknya itu Sasuke, ya dia Sasuke Uchiha" penjelasan Hikari membuat Kushina berapi-api.

"apa! Lalu aku harus bagaimana!" Teriaknya.

"tenang saja, aku dengar dari temannya Hinata, Sasuke itu sudah ada yang mengincarnya." Hikari mencoba menenangkan Kushina,

"ah yang benar saja, siapa orangnya?" Kushina penasaran,

"sahabat nya Hinata" sambil tersenyum, Hikari sebelumnya lupa dengan perasaan Hinata yang masih terpaut pada sosok Gaara.

Tapi dia juga tak merestui hubungannya karena menurutnya Gaara itu sombong dan agak menyebalkan jadi itu tak cocok untuk anaknya.

kalo melihat Naruto kemarin Hikari sangat suka dengan sikap Naruto baik hati tampan pula. Hikari tak segan untuk menjodohkan nya dengan anaknya.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Hinata sudah pulang bersama Hanabi dan Naruto dibelakangnya,

"selamat sore, kaachan dan ba-san" sapa Hanabi.

"selamat sore" sapa Hinata

"konbanwa semua, hehe aeh kaachan disini?" Naruto yang tadinya menyapa dengan ceria tiba-tiba berubah kaget,

"o ya kashan sedang berkunjung, kamu sudah pulang tumben sore biasanya pukul 8 malam baru pulang, itu juga pergi lagi." Tutur Kushina blakblakan.  
"haduuh kaachan jangan begitu dong aku jadi malu, didepan ibunya Hinata pula." Naruto menggaruk-garukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hikari menyapa Naruto, "sudah pulang Naruto-san, sini duduk. Kamu juga Hinata!" Tegas Hikari pada Hinata yang hendak pergi.

"A B-baiklah" Hinata menurut.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dengan ibunya masing-masing itu berarti mereka duduk bersama *o walah sesuatu banget hahaha. Mereka duduk bersiap untuk mendengar kan perkataan ibu mereka.

"nah Naruto dengarkan ibu baik-baik sekarang!" Tegas Kushina pada anaknya.

Hikari juga menekankan Hinata untuk perhatikan saat orangtua bicara, Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Iya kaachan mau bicara apa? Aku sudah lapar nih!" Rengek Naruto.

"eh lapar ko malah kerumah Hinata-chan?" Tanya Kushina.

"hehe itu karena, a-aku mau makan masakan Hinata yang enak" sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, Hinata hanya menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan perasaanya, sementara Hikari dan Kushina melihat kearah Hinata dengan pandangan senang.

"Baiklah jadi begini, kami dulu waktu kalian masih bayi kami berjanji akan mengikat hubungan kekeluargaan. Jadi sekarang kalian kan sudah besar yah, jadi kami sudah sepakat dalam waktu seminggu ini kalian akan bertunangan." Tutur Kushina semangat dan anggukan Hikari.

"Apa!" Kata Naruto dan Hinata serentak.

"kaachan kok begitu! Aku kan masih muda masih mau menghabiskan kesenangan masa muda ku." Naruto sedikit membantah.

Hinata hanya diam tak tahu harus berkata apa ditambah ibunya yang dari tadi memandangnya tajam.

"Benar juga kata Naruto-san Kushina, kita jangan egois" lerai Hikari.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Hikari manggut-manggut sambil nyengir.

"iya aku tahu, maka dari itu dalam waktu seminggu ini kalian puas-puasin dulu kesenangannya terutama kamu Naruto kurangi keluar rumah malam-malam apalagi hanya untuk bertemu wanita lacur dan bersenang-senang disana." Ups! (Oh NO) Kushina keceplosan, Naruto malah semakin merah wajahnya dihadapan Hikari dan Hinata.

"Kashan jangan begitu dong." seru Naruto kesal, tak mau kalah Kushina menjawab.

"itu kebenarannya kan!" Naruto hanya cemberut.

"Gak apa-apa Naruto-san namanya juga anak laki-laki jelas dong menuruti hasratnya itu masih wajar asal jangan kelewatan" Hikari paham tentang Naruto jadi ia membelanya, toh dia juga pernah mengurus anak laki-laki, Neji-nii.

Naruto kembali ceria setelah dibela ibu Hinata.

"lagipula aku selalu menyelesaikan tugas perusahaan dan sekolah kok bibi Hikari" Naruto tersenyum bangga, Hikari balas tersenyum.

"bagus dong itu namanya bertanggung jawab." Naruto semakin besar kepala disanjung-sanjung Hikari.

"sudahlah Hikari dari tadi kau selalu dipihak Naruto jadi keenakan dia!" protes Kushina.

Hikari tertawa kecil. "Hehehe. Kushina jangan terlalu bersikap keras pada anakmu ia sendiri tau yang baik dan buruk untuk dirinya sendiri." Hikari menasehati Kushina, Naruto hanya nyengir.

Sementara Hinata yang tahu soal Naruto yang sering bertemu wanita di bar menjadi sedih, entah kenapa ia tak suka Naruto yang seperti itu. Kushina bertanya pada Hinata yang diam dari tadi dengan kepala menunduk.

"Ne Hinata-chan pendapatmu bagaimana? " sambil menatap Hinata lekat-lekat.

"eh kamu gak mau ya, yah bibi gak senang dong." kali ini Kushina yang merengek.  
Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak bibi, aku gak apa-apa kok kalo memang harus menikah juga tapi ..." Hinata menghentikan perkataannya, membuat ibunya dan Kushina mengerutkan dahinya.

"tapi apa Hinata sayang ?" Tanya ibunya, Hinata bingung harus mengatakan apa.  
Kalo mengatakannya pasti akan sangat memalukan dirinya.

"Aha apa Hinata-chan tak suka Naruto yang selalu pergi ke bar ya!" Sangka Kushina sok tahu *tapi itu benar juga ya HEBAT. Hinata diam dengan wajah pucat pasi karena terkejut, ibunya dan Kushina yang melihatnya tersenyum.

"ah jadi benar, tenang saja Hinata-chan Naruto baik ko. Kalo dia masih seperti itu bilang aja sama kaasan, kaasan akan menghajarnya." jelas Kushina menatap anaknya menakutkan

"kaachan benar, aku baik ko, Heehe. Lagipula kaachan aku pernah bertemu satu kali dengan Hinata di bar loh!" ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya, Hinata yang mendengar terkejut ia penasaran kenapa Naruto bisa tahu hal itu.

'apa, apa dia yang mengantarnya pulang ke apartemen waktu ia mabuk berat?' Pikir Hinata dalam hati.

Ups! Naruto yang keceplosan langsung berkata.  
"tapi tak melakukan apa-apa cuma mabuk berat hhe." lagi-lagi ia mengatakan yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan.

Naruto berbisik pada Hinata,

'haduuh maafkan aku Hime, aku keceplosan maaf yah' Hinata hanya mengangguk, 'tak apa-apa lagipula itu memang benar adanya Naruto-kun'.

"Hinata-chan jadi yang dikatakan Naruto-san benar?" Tegas Hikari sedikit marah, Hinata tak sanggup melihat ibunya sedang marah jadi ia hanya mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Hinata? Kamu ..." Kushina memotong pembicaraan Hikari.

"sudahlah Hikari-sama mungkin waktu itu dia sedang frustasi aku juga pernah pergi ke bar mabuk pula, lagian Hinata hanya satu kali kesana aku lebih parah. Haha" Kushina mencoba membela Hinata.

"Benar kok bibi, Hinata hanya sekali pergi kesana lagipula aku yang mengantarnya pulang karena waktu itu dia tertidur." bela Naruto juga.

Dalam hati Hinata sangat berterima kasih pada Kushina dan anaknya. "Ya tapi tetap saja itu memalukan lebih jelasnya aib bagi keluarga kita juga didepan Kushina-sama dan anaknya itu sangat memalukan. Kita keluarga terhormat dan juga kau putrinya." Hikari marah sekali sampai tak bisa mengontrol diri.

"Maafkan aku ibu, waktu itu aku sudah bertingkah bodoh tak berpikir dulu." Hinata diam-diam menangis dan tak bisa menahannya akhirnya ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Hikari tak mau melihat anaknya, melihat itu semua Naruto merangkul tubuh mungil Hinata dan menepuk pundak Hinata dengan pelan berniat menghilangkan kesedihan Hinata lama Naruto memeluk Hinata. Kushina menasehati Hikari supaya tidak marah lagi pada Hinata.

"kau tadi bilang padaku jangan terlalu keras pada anakku tapi kau lebih keras pada anakmu!" Kushina menegaskan setiap perkataannya, ia melanjutkan perkataannya walau Hikari hanya diam tapi dia juga kan mendengarkan.

"aku tetap akan menjadikan Hinata menantuku meski kau tak mengijinkan, lagipula sepertinya Naruto mencintai Hinata-chan." Hikari mulai kembali mereda sedangkan Naruto kaget dengan yang dikatakan kaachan nya.

"kaachan! Kaachan ini ..."perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh ibunya.

"kalo kamu tak mencintai Hinata-chan, lalu kenapa kamu memeluknya seperti itu Naruto, aku tahu kamu aku ini ibumu!"'tegas Kushina pada Naruto.

Naruto baru sadar ternyata selama ini dia memang menaruh hati pada Hinata bukan pada Sakura, yang selalu dia pedulikan adalah Hinata bukan oranglain dia sekarang sadar dan itu menguntungkan baginya tak perlu bersusah payah mendapatkan Hinata karena mereka sendiri sudah dijodohkan, tapi Hinata apa dia mencintai nya juga? Tapi kalo tidak mana mungkin tadi dia setuju langsung menikah juga.

Itu membuat Naruto bahagia dan dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada ibunya sudah menyadarkan perasaanya yang sebenarnya pada Hinata.

"Iya aku mencintai Hinata, dan aku akan menikahi Hinata" akhirnya Naruto mengungkapkan perasaan dan niatnya menikahi Hinata dan itu membuat Hikari dan Kushina senyum sumringah mendengar pengakuan Naruto yang jujur.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh Naruto?" Tanya ibunya.

"iya kaachan walau terbilang singkat pertemuan kita, tapi aku merasa Hinata memang jodohku" Naruto meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, nanti malam aku mengundang keluarga Uzumaki untuk makan malam dirumah ini" undang Hikari pada Kushina dan Naruto.

"ya disaat itu juga kalian bertunangan, jadi bersiaplah" Kushina menambahkan, Hikari mengangguk begitu pula Naruto dan Hinata.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Thank You

Mata aimasu!

Pojok Author*

Yosh! Selesai juga chapter 3, gimana next or no? :'(  
Buat yang mereview, ngeadd fav, and, ngefollow HinataHime25 mengucapkan banyak terimakasih atas apresiasinya. Muach muach muach XD XD XD

Dan satu lagi selamat Ulang Tahun buat temanku yang ke-16 tahun ({}) :*

MINAL AIDZIN WALFAIDZIN "MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN"

XD ({})

HnataHime25 ({})


End file.
